Proving my Love
by FallOutBoySavesLives
Summary: Roxas doesn't beleive that he can love, but Axel is out to prove that they can, all while stealing his best friends heart.
1. A big misteak

**Proveing my love -part 1- Love**

Roxas P.O.V

"We're Not Supposed to be doing this Axel,Relationships arn't allowed in the Organizeation." Roxas was trying hard to focus on the task he had been givin,But his partner was makeing it difficult to concentrait.

"Oh come on Roxas,You know some rules are made to be broken"

Roxas let out an irritated sigh. He hated being so distracted when he was trying to get something needed his focus and the current situation wasn't helping.

"Please Axel just let me get this done! You know I hate being distracted! Besides,I'm not in the mood."

He quickly turned his gaze away from Axel. He knew that he would give in if he even took one look at that irrisistable pout,and he couldn't afford to waste time.

Axel let out a deep breath.

" Whats gotten into you Roxas? You never used to be so seriouse."

Roxas searched his mind for an answer,but came up empty handed. He didn't know why he was so seriouse all of a sudden. It could be the fact that he had grown up since the last mission he was sent on,but he seriosuly doubted it. He stood there stocking his brain with excuses, afraid to admit the truth. He was afraid. Afraid of being different. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid of being used. And afraid of getting caught. But most of all he was afraid of being in love. He didn't know what to expect. It was all so new to him. It was like in place of the empty void in his cheast was an acual beating heart.  
>What was he going to do? He couldn't just keep Stalling and hopeing Axel would get the hint.<p>

" Ya know what. That's fine. If you don't want to be together it's your loss. Buy just remember this Roxas. I love you. With all of my non exsistant heart. And there is nothing anyone can do to change that."

Without another word in his direction Axel turned on his heel and slid gracefully out the door. Roxas was in complete shock. Axel had never told him that before and he sure as hell had never said it to him in return. He felt a strange tingling feeling riseing up in his cheast. What was he going to do now? He had completely disregarded Axels feelings. He was such a selfish basturd! Axel was the one person in the world who had ever give a damn about him and he was treating him like dirt. Well now he was sure. He had to tell Axel how he felt and that was all there was to it.


	2. The Plan

A.N. So this is one of my first stories...I know I'm writing this a little late, but it's past midnight here and it's dark in this room because my fiancee is asleep. Brightside is that I got two chapters out in one night. YAY ME! I hope you enjoy this. Truth be told, not alot of work went into putting them on here because all I had to do was copy and paste from DA because they were previously on my account. If you want to see them there, my username is NaruxXxTard. I promise it's my work.

((I literally just noticed that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter. Sorry about that!))

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, please give credit to the people who do. The only thing I do own is the plot of this particular story.

**Proveing My Love Ch2- the idea**

(Axels P.O.V)

"What did I do wrong? I have been planning tonight all week. I wanted to make it special. Then there goes Roxas, Ruining it all with his stuck up….What was I saying? I knew Roxas like the back of my hand. And I still didn't see this coming. I just don't understand. All I've ever done is Show him how much he means to me.

Then he turns around and acts like I'm nothing but the dirt he walks on. What's my problem...I should just…I don't know…Leave him…But I can't do that either. He's the only thing keeping me sane."

Axel was sitting in one of the lumpy uncomfortable chairs in the meeting room. He had just told Roxas exotically what he meant to him. It was possibly the stupidest thing (in his opinion) that he could have ever done. Roxas must think he's an idiot. Axel stood pushing out the chair with great force. He cringed when he heard the snapping of wooden legs behind him. The boss was going to have his head for that one. Who was he kidding? He wanted the boss to do away with him. It might put him out of his misery. And that's what he was…Miserable. He Flumped down to the ground with a massive sigh. What was he going to do now? He couldn't live without Roxas. Axel shot up from his position on the great with an excited shrill.

"That's it! The perfect plan! I'll just show Roxas how much he means to me. It has to be something big, something he'll never forget."

With a childish grin plastered on his face Axel set out to fulfill his plan. Soon enough Roxas would know everything. Axel would make sure of it.

(Roxas P.O.V)

Roxas had been looking for Axel all afternoon. He had looked all over the organization building and hadn't seen a single clue of where he might be. Why did he have to make this so hard? All Roxas wanted was to find his lover, go to his room and tell him how he really felt, but that task was proving nearly impossible. The only thing he could really do now was go to Axel's favorite spot on the grounds and wait.

As he walked out the door into the front yard he was met with the sound of someone whistling. That was strange. In a place like this no one ever whistled. His curiosity got the best of him and he started following the sound. He had just started walking into the gardens when he saw a flash of bright red hair. He knew immediately found what he had been looking for the whole time. Axel. Well now comes the hardest part. Actually getting him to go with him, and after what had happened that afternoon he was sure it wouldn't be easy.

((Hey guys, I know these stories are really really short, but thats because I had this written for litterally like two years on DA. So I decided to put them here and continue on with the story. The new chapters coming up will be longer...hopefully, I'm kinda really bad and length. -_-', but hey, atleast I'm giving you something to read. R&R please and thank you, I'd love your feedback, weather it be negative or positive. Heck I'd settle for a dude that rocked, or dude that sucked butt. Lol.))


End file.
